


Cupid's Arrow

by fellow_rampallian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupid - Freeform, Jack is cupid, M/M, Swearing, but im trying, hear me out, i don't really know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellow_rampallian/pseuds/fellow_rampallian
Summary: Saw a writing prompt thing. Gonna try it out.Rhys is a typical guy who is trying to get a typical boyfriend. However, every date seems to flop. After a particularly terrible date, he walks into his living room to find Cupid on his couch. Cupid doesn't seem to be happy with Rhys, something about losing his job if he can't find a date. Jack proceeds to give Rhys relationship advice and helps Rhys throughout dates, trying to make him find the perfect match.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys sighed, tired arms pulling off his tie as he rode his elevator up to his apartment floor. Another flopped date. He honestly was used to it by now, he had been on many in the past few months, and each one ended the same way: With him and his date politely shaking hands and going off on their own merry way with no intentions of contacting the other again. He wished it would've worked out. The blonde was kind of cute, but he didn't feel like it was the right person. Apparently his date had felt the same, their awkward goodbyes being the big clue. He couldn't help it if he had high standards, and he couldn't help it if no one seemed to meet those standards. Another sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the elevator's wall, eyes watching the digital numbers counting upwards. When they reached floor 5, the elevator let out a final ding before smoothly sliding the doors open. Lanky legs carried Rhys towards his room as he lazily pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Rhys flicked on the light and walked straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the top cabinet and pouring himself a glass, frowning as he poured out the last of the wine. He failed to notice the other presence in his apartment, one that was lounging on the couch, too occupied by his misfortune to care. He brought the glass up to his chapped lips, taking a large gulp of wine.

"Jesus, Pumpkin, you're killing me here." Rhys nearly choked on his wine when he heard a much deeper voice in the same room as him. He slammed his glass down, eyes immediately searching for the source. His hetero-chromatic eyes landed on...another pair of hetero-chromatic eyes. Huh, small world. He also wasn't that bad looking. Neatly styled hair, chiseled jaw line, pretty muscular...Wait.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?! Who the hell are you?!" Rhys shouted, picking up the wine glass and holding the neck in both hands and holding it outwards as some sort of weapon. He raised an eyebrow as the stranger began laughing. Why was he laughing?

"Oh, kiddo, do I have the story for you!" The intruder spoke, leaning further into the couch. "But first put that stupid bottle down. Believe me, it won't help you one bit." Rhys still wearily held the bottle, un-moving from his position in the kitchen. How did he not notice the stranger? The kitchen and living room were only seperated by a small island! "...or don't put the bottle down, whatever suits you...Anyway. I'm Cupid, but you can call me Jack. And you, my friend-"

"Wait, I'm gonna stop you right there." Rhys said, narrowing his eyes at the man. "There's no way you're cupid. That's total bullshit." 

"Oho, got some balls there, Rhysie?" The man said. Rhys' eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to question the older man. "Yeah, before you ask how I know your name, it's cause I'm cupid. And before you ask for more proof, I can tell you that you were just on a date with a man named August. However, you and him parted ways because neither of you were fully satisfied. The same thing happened the week prior with a girl named Sasha. And then a week before that-" Rhys cut him off with a wave of his hand and a quick 'shut up'. Jack shrugged and continued his monologue. "And as I was saying...you, my friend, suck at dating. Like you're literally the worst at it." Rhys frowned as the words left...Jack's mouth. "Yeah, so I'm here to help you land someone, or at least get laid or something, cause if you don't, I lose my job! So we're going to make this quick and painless, yeah?"

"Oh, I realize what's happening...I'm dreaming." Rhys said, setting down the wine bottle on the island. "Yeah...I'm dreaming. I'm just gonna go to 'bed' and wake up. Then everything will be back to normal." He began to walk to his room, throwing his loose tie on the ground. Jack, however, didn't seem to like that idea at the moment. He hopped off of the couch and followed the younger man to his room.

"Wait, whoa, Rhysie, did you not just hear what I said? We have to at least construct a game plan or something before you call it a night. My job is on the line here, buddy." Rhys threw his bedroom door shut in Jack's face, making the angel sigh. This was going to be a more difficult mission than he had thought. He sighed and ran a hand down his face before retreating back to the couch. Might as well wait until he wakes up, right?

***

Rhys' eyes cracked open as he yawned and stretched himself out, his back popping a few times. He sat up in bed and recalled his dream about the stranger in his apartment. It's a shame it wasn't real, the man was kind of cute...what was his name again? After a few seconds of trying to get his groggy brain to work, he recalled the handsome stranger's name was Jack. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up with another yawn, heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. But, when he walked through his living room, his eye was caught by another body, sprawled on the couch. Again.

"Hey, Cupcake, how'd you sleep?" The deep voice invaded his ears, making his hair stand on end. 

Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys realizes that this is, in fact, not a dream.

Rhys rubbed his eyes i a panicked fashion, trying desperately to wipe Jack out of his sight. After his third attempt, he realized that Jack wasn't going to magically go away. "Oh my God, you're real..." That earned a scoff from Jack who replied with a simple, 'no duh'. Rhys walked towards the kitchen again in a daze, lazily pulling out a bowl and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Oh my God...." He mumbled to himself for what seemed to be the fourth time, the three word phrase being the only thing that could tumble out of his mouth. Jack grew visibly irritated the more it spewed from the younger mans mouth. 

"We get it, kitten. I'm real. I know it doesn't seem possible that someone this attractive could exist, but newsflash! I do." Jack claimed a chair at the kitchen island as his own, making himself right at home on it. "And, boy, do you sleep forever. It's been...what, nine hours since you went to sleep?" Rhys sat down at a chair across from Jack. Rhys pulled his phone off of the charger at the end of the island and began furiously typing away at the screen. "Dear Lord, now you're texting? Hellllooo, Pumpkin. We've got bigger fish to fry right now. Like, oh I dunno, landing you a hot ass date? Any of this ring a bell?"

 **Rhys:** _Bro, I need your advice on something ASAP_

 **Vaughn:** _Yeah, bro, what's up?_

 **Rhys:** _There's some guy in my house who claims to be Cupid? He's been here since last night._

 **Vaughn:** _Bro, what the hell? Call the cops or something!! You're an idiot, Rhys._

 **Rhys:** _Okay, hear me out though...he's kinda sorta hot._

 **Vaughn:** _Oh wow, my bad, that makes everything fine then._

 **Vaughn:** _NO RHYS ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE. HE COULD BE A CRAZY MURDERER_

 **Rhys:** _Bro, if he wanted to kill me, he would've done it already._

 **Vaughn:** _Listen, I'm on my way over. Just don't fucking die. Call the cops or something though. Like seriously._

"Haven't people told you it's rude to be on your phone when someone is trying to have a conversation with you?" Jack lounged back on the couch, arms behind his head. "Maybe that's why you haven't gotten laid," He mumbled. Rhys rolled his eyes.

"So, you claim to be Cupid..." Rhys started, trying to get things sorted out.

"I don't claim to be, I am, sweetcheeks." 

"...and you're here because if I don't go on a successful date or...get laid?" Rhys asked, earning a nod from Jack, "You could get fired." Jack nodded again. "So...I don't see how this is my problem. I'm not the one whose job is on the line. So, really, this is your own fault for being a shitty Cupid." Rhys concluded, sitting on a stool by the kitchen island.

Jack's eyes darkened. "Oh, kitten, I can _make_ it your problem." His jaw clenched along with his fists as he glared at Rhys. "For example, if I get fired, I could easily make your life a living hell until my dying breath. And I don't plan on dying any time soon." Rhys' eyes slightly widened, shocked by the sudden mood swing in Jack. They stayed like that for sometime, staring at each other. Rhys too scared to move and Jack to stubborn to look away. They both jumped when there was a knock at the door and a voice asking for Rhys on the other side. Rhys hesitantly broke eye contact and went to the door, opening it to reveal a panicked looking Vaughn. Jack stood up and stood a few feet behind Rhys, poking around to see who was at the door.

"Rhys, where's the intruder guy you were talking about?" Vaughn asked, clearly ready to go into a fist fight if need be. His eyes were big and panicked, fists clenched, ready to swing. Rhys pointed over his shoulder and nonchalantly said 'there'. Vaughn looked over Rhys' shoulder and then slowly back to Rhys, a confused expression on his face. "Bro, no one is there." Rhys raised an eyebrow and looked back between Jack and Vaughn. Jack let out a howl of laughter, watching Rhys put two and two together.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that people can only see me if I want them to? Oops, silly me. Yeah, only you can see me right now, kiddo." Jack said, a smug grin on his face. Rhys desperately wanted to sucker punch it off.

"Uh..." Rhys started, trying to think of an excuse, "Oh...yeah...I'm just playing with you bro. I got him to leave a few minutes ago." Vaughn slowly nodded and visibly relaxed. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you're okay, dude. Lock your door next time so people don't just wander in." Rhys smiled at his friends concern for him. 

"Yeah. Thanks for coming in and checking. You're a real bro, bro. Dinner later?" Rhys asked, feeling bad for making Vaughn come all this way only to leave.

"Sure. Text me, bro."

"Will do, bro." Rhys waved as Vaughn began walking away. He closed the door and immediately glared at Jack. Jack gave his best innocent look, making Rhys roll his eyes. "I hate you." 

"That's not what you should be saying to the person who is going to hook you up with a hot date." Jack teased. Jack sat in Rhys' previous spot. "So, you got a type, pumpkin?"

"What's up with all the nicknames?" Rhys asked, dodging the question. 

"Cause they suit you. Now, what's your type, kid?" Jack asked again, a little more aggressively.

"So, you're really never going to leave until you set me up?" Rhys asked, hoping that Jack could be easily distracted. He was afraid he already knew the answer to that though. 

"I'm still waiting for your type." Jack said, giving Rhys his answer. Rhys sighed and looked around the room to avoid eye contact with the older.

"Uh, I dunno, like...strong, broad shouldered guys..." Rhys started, face getting hot. "And unique features. Something that makes them stick out from a crowd...and they have to have nice hair. That's a must." Jack raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"So someone like me?" Jack teased again, making Rhys' face heat up more. 

"N-NO! I mean, yes? I mean maybe? I dunno!" Rhys stuttered out, still not looking at Jack.

"Oh, this'll be easy. Time to find you the perfect date." Jack said with a grin, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back with more information, kiddo. Don't miss me too much." Before Rhys could respond, Jack had shut the door and walked out.

Rhys sighed and sat down on the couch, trying to process what the hell was happening in his life. "What the fuck?" Were the only words that could stumble out of his mouth. Reaching for the remote, he turned on the TV, trying to distract himself from the shit show his life was about to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no plot line for this story so far, I just sit at my computer and spew words onto the screen. So...I hope it's good, haha.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild time at the ice rink.

Rhys sighed as he looked down at his phone for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Where was his date? Sure it was only 15 minutes past the designated meet up time, but he was nervous. Rhys kicked the tip of his skates against the ground and slouched further into his bench as he watched happy couples of all ages grin and head out to the ice rink. Sighing again, Rhys' heterochromatic eyes shifted around, looking for Jack. He rolled his eyes as he saw a couple girls fawning over the older man across the room. Of course Jack would be the one with potential dates while Rhys was waiting for his late one. Although Rhys couldn't hear their conversation, he could imagine what it was like. Probably something along the lines of the girls telling Jack that he was 'oh so handsome' and they 'wish they could have a boyfriend like him'. The girls tried to pull Jack out to the rink with them, both of their arms linked around his, but Jack shook his head no and reclaimed his limbs. Rhys grew a small smile at that. At least he was somewhat decent. 

15 minutes turned into 30. Rhys had texted his date asking where he was, but he got nothing in response. It was only when 30 turned into 45 did Jack walk over and offer a hand to help the younger up. Rhys looked confused, but took the hand anyway, pulling himself up and used Jack as support until he got his balance. "We're going ice skating, screw this shitty date." Jack said, clearly upset.

"Jack, you're the one that picked him out." Rhys teased, slowly walking to the rink with Jack. He noticed that his hand was still in Jack's and he yanked it back. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well I thought he would be a decent human being and fucking show up." Jack grumbled. They made it to the edge of the rink and Rhys easily slid on the ice, turning around and waiting for Jack to join him. The so called cupid was a little more hesitant before he put a shaky foot onto the rink. Rhys raised an eyebrow as Jack gripped the edge of the rink and put both feet on the ice, shakily finding his balance before he awkwardly shuffled closer to Rhys. 

"What, never been ice skating before?" Rhys joked. However, when Jack shot Rhys a glare, Rhys couldn't hold back his laugh. "Wait...you've never been ice skating before! You've made it this far in life and you've never ice skated?! That's a crime!" Jack rolled his eyes at Rhys and stuck out the tip of his tongue in concentration. The younger decided that this would simply not do and took it upon himself to teach the poor man how to skate. 

After about 15 minutes, Jack had basically gotten the hang of things. He had gotten cocky and began skating circles around Rhys. "I am the skating master, cupcake. I'm a natural. Look at this. I bet you've never seen anyone learn how to skate so fast." He boasted. Rhys rolled his eyes as the older man kept rambling. The ice had gotten rougher since so many people had been skating today. Rhys' skates would occasionally slide over a crack and momentarily trip him up. However, he hadn't fallen yet. "I bet you I could win a skating contest by next week at this rate, don't you think, pump-oof!" Jack's bragging was cut off by him tripping over his own two feet and landing on his butt. Rhys was quick to react and slid away from Jack before he also tripped over him. Rhys couldn't choke back his laughter when Jack's confident face turned to one of shock and embarrassment. 

"You were saying?" Rhys asked before he offered a hand to help Jack up. Jack refused the hand and stood up on his own, trying to get some of his pride back. Jack glared at anyone who looked his way for the next few minutes. Rhys had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at Jack's childish behavior. Jack was too busy glaring at people to pay attention to where he was skating. When he tripped over a small crack and Rhys had caught him, Jack mumbled something about wanting to leave. So, they both returned their skates and put on their normal shoes, heading home. 

The car ride back was filled with the occasional grumpy comment from Jack, making Rhys smirk. "I thought you were the skating master?" Rhys teased, making Jack glare at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, cupcake." Jack fumed. Pulling out his phone, Jack grinned. "Anyway, hope you're not doing anything tomorrow at 6pm, cause I just got you another date." Jack said, all the confidence in his voice back.

"Yeah, about that...how are you even finding these dates?" Rhys asked, trying to glance over to Jack's screen.

"I made a dating profile for you." The cupid said nonchalantly.

"You what?! What's on it? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, Jack what are you even saying to these people!" Rhys panicked, his knuckles growing white from gripping the steering wheel in pure anxiety.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I've got it all under control."

"JACK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. I don't really know where this story is going, I just kind of sit down and write the first thing that comes to mind? I dunno, I hope it makes sense and I hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I wrote this at 2 am so it's not the best thing I've ever written. I saw this writing prompt and wanted to give it a try. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't know when I'll update next, haha.


End file.
